Christmas Chaos
by Pantherian Queen
Summary: It Christmas time and let the chaos begin. I don't own anything but idea and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Chaos

Rating T or M: Sex, Cursing, etc.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Rei x Sesshomaru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Mai-Hime or any songs or bands but this crazy idea and OC.

Summary: Christmas is here and let the chaos begin.

Chapter 1: Let the chaos begin!

December 17, 2009

At the Mizuno, Kinos, and Taishos place

Ami was relaxed with Makoto when someone knock on their door. Ami said "Come in, Kagome". Makoto said "How did you know it was Kagome, Ami?". Ami said "It a twin thing, Koto". Kagome open the door and smile. Kagome said "It a week before Christmas, Ami. Are two done shopping yet?". Makoto said "I not done shopping yet, Kagome. I got everyone presents but we need stuff for Christmas dinner". Ami realize she didn't get about everyone presents yet. She need to get Makoto present yet. Ami said "I need to get present for one person yet, Kagome and I need help, Sis". Kagome said "Okay, Ami. Meet you downstairs, okay sis". So Ami got charge and said "I see you later, Koto, bye". Makoto said "Bye, Ami. Be careful while you are out". Ami went downstairs to meet Kagome. Kagome ask "You still need to get Makoto a present yet, Ami?". Ami said "Yes, Kagome." So they got into Kagome Thunderbird. Kagome started the car and pull out of the driveway safely after checking for other cars. Kagome said "Remember you left for Seattle, Ami?". Ami said "Yes, I do". Kagome said "Because we have to calm Usagi as well Makoto. She started to cry because you left for Seattle with the others. It took me and Inuyasha to calm her down, Ami". Ami said "I didn't know that. She never told me, Kagome". Kagome said "It okay, Ami. She didn't want to worry you that all. Ami, you want to go to the mall to find Makoto present". Ami said "Yes".

It took ten minutes to the mall. Ami decided to check the record store. As Ami was checking out the cds and saw a single of Manowar: Sons of Odin. Ami thinking how Makoto would this because it Makoto favorite band and song from them. Ami got the cd and continue to look for one present for Makoto and Kagome. Kagome saw a cd of Linkin Park that she wanted but decided to not to get it but Ami saw it and waited Kagome to leave the record store to get it. As Ami paying for them, she heard Kagome name being called. Kagome look to see who call her and it was Ayumi. Ayumi move to Junban before Kagome. Kagome said "Ayumi, how you doing?". Ayumi said "Okay, Kagome. How Inuyasha and your family doing?". Kagome said "I found out I was adopted and found my family thought my adopted mom. I also found out the I have a twin sister, too back on my birthday, Ayumi".

Ayumi said "How it feel to be with your birth family, Kagome?". Kagome said "I feel like what I was missing was found that day and enjoying every minute of it, Ayumi. I met my sister friends and girlfriend. My sister is cool once you meet her, Ayumi". As Kagome and Ayumi were talking, Ami walk to them and said "I need to get two more things, Sis". Kagome said "I like you to met a old friend of my from my old school, Ami. Her name is Ayumi. She live here in Junban as well". Ami said "Nice to meet you. My name is Ami Mizuno". Ayumi said "Nice to meet you as well, Ami". Kagome said "Why don't you join us, Ayumi?". Ayumi said "Sure but let me buy something here first, okay". Kagome nodded and waited for Ayumi. Ayumi came from buying a cd at the record store. Ami and Ayumi was in back of Kagome as they walking. Ayumi whisper to Ami "Kagome going love this cd that I got her". Ami whisper "What is it, Ayumi?". Ayumi whisper "A-Teens, it one of three favorite bands of Kagome". Ayumi also whisper "What you get for her, Ami?". Ami whisper "Linkin Park. I saw her looking at it so I brought it without her knowing that I got it".

Ayumi said "Who else you got for?". Ami whisper "My girlfriend, Makoto. Her favorite is Manowar and the song by them but I need two more present for them that all". Ami looking at each store and something caught her eye. It was a pendant of a rose on a gold chain. Ami thinking Makoto gonna love it. Ami said to Kagome and Ayumi "I be right back, Kagome and Ayumi, okay". They watch her went in the jewelry store. So they waited for her. As Ami walk in, saw another pendant. It was s dragon with light blue Topaz and thought of Kagome. Ami ask the manager "I want to buy rose pendent in the window and the dragon with light blue Topaz, Sir?". The manager said "Give me a minute to get them for you, Ma'am". The manager went and got pendents and chains for them. The manager "It will be a total of 50,000 yen, Ma'am". Ami nodded and pay for them and walk out the store to Kagome and Ayumi. Kagome said "Got everything you need, Ami?". Ami nodded to Kagome yes. So they walk to Kagome car. Ayumi said "You finished restoring it, Kagome?". Kagome smile and said "It finally done and only took two years, Ayumi". Ayumi giggle and said "Don't ever charge, Kagome, okay". Kagome smile and nodded to Ayumi. Ayumi thinking 'Kagome don't know why I'm here in Junban. That a secret that I better keep'.

to be continue.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayumi join the gang and what secret is she hiding from. Please review.

LOVE and Peace, Pantherian Queen


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Chaos

Rating T or M: Sex, Cursing, etc.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Rei x Sesshomaru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Mai-Hime but this crazy idea and OC.

Summary: Christmas is here and let the chaos begin.

Chapter 2: The Mystic Knight of Venus (Ayumi's secret)

December 17, 2009

Ayumi was thinking 'Kagome don't know I'm the Mage of Venus. I don't know what to tell her because she my friend'. Kagome was driving when they heard a scream. Kagome said "Ami, called the others and I meet you there, okay?". Ami nodded to Kagome. Kagome said "Be careful, Sis". Ayumi said "What wrong, Kagome?". Kagome said "Remember the Shikon no Tama and how I suppose to protect it, Ayumi?". Ayumi nodded to her. Kagome said "That charge, Ayumi. The Shikon no Tama is no more. I got a new destiny to do. I'm the Mystic Knight of Mercury and I protect the princess and the people of Earth. I telling you this because you are my friend, Sorry, Ayumi". Ayumi sat there and said "We all got secrets that will hurt others or protect them. I'm sharing my secret, too, Kagome. I the Mage Knight of Venus, Dove, it okay, Kagome". Kagome said "When are in battle call me, Silver Wolf and we no longer call the Mage Knights. We call the Mystic Knights because Queen Serenity said so".

So they got of the car and ran to hiding spot to transform. They yell "Venus Mage Star Power!" "Mercury Sage Star Power!" "Power Up!". They transform into Silver Wolf and Dove. Dove uniform like the others in design. Her uniform jacket is orange with yellow trim. Her pants is black and her boots is orange with one inch high heel boots. Her weapon is the bow and arrows. On the bow is the sign of Venus engraved into it. Silver Wolf said "How do you run these boots. They must hurt when you running, Dove?". Dove said "No, they don't, Silver. They actually quite comfortable when running". When they reach Sailor Mercury, they saw just her standing there and sighing. Dove said "Is it a stray yonma or a daimon, Sailor Mercury?". Kagome said "Is it a hybrid we facing, Mercury?". Sailor Mercury said "It just Sango and Makoto beating up Miroku again for groping them". She turn and saw Dove and Silver Wolf face palm them selves. Sailor Mercury ask "May I ask who you are, Miss?". Dove said "Dove the Mystic Knight of Venus, Mercury".

Kagome said "Wait to we get back the car, I tell you who is it. We better stop Sango and Makoto who is now transform as Sailor Jupiter". Sailor Jupiter yell her attack "Jupiter Thunder Zap". It miss Miroku because he running and dodging real fast. Miroku yell "It the hand, it curse I tell you". Sango and Makoto yell "Yeah right, Miroku, you pervert". Sailor Mercury, Silver Wolf, and Dove transformed back to normal. Ami said "Ayumi?". Ayumi said "Yes, Ami?". Ami said "That why you so quiet in the car. Kagome when you find out she a Mystic Knight of Venus, Sis?". Kagome and Ayumi said at the same time "Five minutes ago". The rest of the Senshi and Mystic Knights along with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Takenmara, Gwen Higurashi, Saeko Mizuno, Mai and Shippo show up. Death Bringer said "Is it a stray yonma, hybrid, or daimon, Kagome?". Inuyasha said "Why ain't you transform right now, Kagome?". Sailor Moon said "Who she, Kagome?". Inuyasha look and said "Ayumi, is that you, girl?". Ayumi said "It a long time, Inuyasha".

Kagome said "I like you meet Ayumi or better known as Dove the Mystic Knight of Venus". Taiyo and Nissha stiffen. Ayumi ask "What wrong?". Taiyo said "You nothing like Sailor Venus when it come to matchmaking, Are you?". Ayumi said "No, Why?". Everyone except Sailor Venus said "Thank Kami". Sailor Venus said "Why Sango and Sailor Jupiter chasing Miroku?". Ami said "He grope them again, V". Everyone sweat-dropped and sigh. Ami yell "Makoto, you better stop or you sleep on the couch for a week". Everyone look to Ami and said "Ouch, Low blow Ami". Ami said "Watch". Sailor Jupiter stop and transform back into Makoto. Makoto said "You wouldn't dare will you, Ami?". Ami said "Don't make me do it, Makoto". Everyone transform back into normal selves and went to the Mizunos, Kinos, and Taishos house.

At the Mizunos, Kinos, and Taishos

Ami sitting on the recliner away from Makoto glaring. Makoto said "I sorry, Love. It never happen again, I promised". Ami said "We will talk later, Dear". Kagome ask "Where Shippo, Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru, and Jadeite at?". Opal yell "Oh no, the candy. It in the kitchen". Kagome, Michiru, Mamoru and Opal ran to the kitchen and saw Usagi, Shippo, and Jadeite ate all the candy. Kagome said "Oh no, they hyper". Mamoru said "Where Chibiusa and Hotaru at then, Kagome?". They look around the the kitchen and saw no Chibiusa or Hotaru anywhere. Michiru ask Jadeite "Where the girls at, Jadeite?". Jadeite said "Upstairs in Kagome and Inuyasha room playing Kagome PS2, Michi". Kagome said "I wonder everyone plan for Christmas, Michi?". Michiru said "That a good idea, Kagome".

To be continue.

Please review, Peace. Pantherian Queen


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Chaos

Rating T or M: Sex, Cursing, etc.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Rei x Sesshomaru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Mai-Hime but this crazy idea and OC.

Summary: Christmas is here and let the chaos begin.

''thinking

[] telepathly

Chapter 3: Plans

December 17, 2009

Kagome said "I going to get Chibiusa and Hotaru upstairs. Can you watch Shippo, Michi. For a little bit please". Kagome left the kitchen to get they and the others return to the living room for a meeting. Opal said "Kagome said we having a meeting to what everyone has plan for Christmas". Sesshomaru nodded with Takenmara. Kagome came back with the girls a few minutes later. Kagome said "So what everyone plan this Christmas?". Sesshomaru said "I taking Rei to Kyoto this year along with Takenmara and Minako, Kagome". Kagome nodded. Casey said "I going to visit some old friends at the school on Fuuka Island with Mai". Kagome nodded again. Haruka said "I planning to take Michiru and Hotaru to my parents". Michiru said "I thought they still upset about you liking girls, Haruka?". Haruka said "That was my mom but not my dad. Who do think I took after in the pervert department, my dad that who". Everyone face palmed and thinking 'At lease she honest about it'. Ayumi said "I staying here this year".

Kagome said "What about your Grandma and Grandpa, Ayumi?". Ayumi said "They coming to visit this year instead with my Aunt Rika and Uncle Jamie". Kagome said "What about your cousin?". Ayumi said "Sam coming too, Kagome". Kagome look to the ceiling and "Kami, Help me this year with Sam?". Ayumi said "I know, Kagome". Usagi said "Me and my family going to visit my grandparents along with Chibiusa, Mamoru, Tai, Nissha, Opal, and Jadeite. Luna staying with someone along with Artmetis. So who willing to watch them". Kagome said "I keep an eye on Arty. So that leave Luna". Sango said "She can stay at your old place, Kagome with us and your adopted family". Kagome look to her mom and "Mom, you coming to the Christmas party here with Grandpa, Sota, and everyone else?". Gwen said "Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Kagome". Makoto said "Some are leaving and some are staying". Ami look Makoto and said "We are still talking about it later, Koto". Inuyasha look to Kagome and whisper "Ami still piss at Makoto for what happen at the park?". Kagome whisper "Yeah but I gonna to talk to her about it". Kagome said "Can I talk to you for a moment, Ami?".

Kagome and Ami went to the kitchen and talk. Kagome said "Why are mad at Makoto?". Ami said "I upset that mad that Makoto is reckless at times. What something happen to her and how will I tell our children that she got hurt or die, Kagome". Kagome said "Tell her, Ami. She will understand". Ami nodded and said "Ok, Kagome". They walk back in the living room and Kagome ask "Who else is coming?". Ayumi said "Allison, She coming too. She will be starting school at Tokyo University along with Sam. While Aunt Rika and Uncle Jamie goes back to the US, Kagome". Kagome said with annoy tone "Great. I still hadn't forgave Sam for that prank along with Casey". Casey ask "What prank, Kagome?". Kagome said "Back when I was four, Casey". Casey said "Oh, that prank. The one when me and Sam took you and Ayumi to the cemetery at midnight while you two was asleep". Inuyasha said "No wonder you hate graveyards, Kagome. Because of them, you became scare of them so bad". Kagome nodded her head yes and cringed. Casey said "We are sorry then as we are now, Kagome. I still wonder you still not scare of them, Ayumi?".

Ayumi said "I don't let it bother me, Casey". Casey said "Well when everyone that are leaving?". Mai said "We leaving 19th, along with Sesshomaru, Rei, Minako, and Takenmara. The others the 20th, Casey".

Time skip..

December 23, 2009

Kagome and Ayumi sitting in the living with Ami, Inuyasha, Sam, and Allison. Allison was still upset about something and Sam said "You still upset about your ex-boyfriend, Ally?". Everyone stop and listen to them. Allison said "Yes". Sam said "What did he do before you two break-up, Allison?". Allison said "I caught him cheating on me when I came home". Kagome said "Who was it, Ally?". Kagome look up to Allison as big sister like she do with Sango. Allison said "Jo, Kagome". Kagome said "Oh, I see she didn't change much. Last I saw her was when Kaji took me camping fours ago in the US, Allison". Ami said "Is that where you pull that prank on Kaji, Kagome?". Sam said "You mean where she took all his clothes and put it in the tree so he has to climb the tree in the nude?". Kagome said "Yes, that one and I only did once, Sam". Inuyasha mouth drop open at Kagome for doing that and said "Why?". Kagome said "Kaji thought I couldn't do it. That all, Inyasha". Makoto came in from the kitchen and said "So it was a dare, Kagome". Kagome said "Yes, Makoto".

Everyone shake their heads and thinking 'Kaji is an idiot'. Sam telepathly said [We to train Ami and Kagome to telepathly talk to each other for the coming battles, Allison]. Allison said [That would hard to do with Ami being pregnant, Sam]. Sam said [It will help them for when they are in trouble especially Ami, Allison]. Allison said [Good idea, Sam]. Sam said to Kagome "Kagome, can you and Ami come with to the mall with us?". Kagome said "Sure, Why not. Ami?". Ami said "Sure". So the four of them left. Inuyasha said "Those two are hiding something and it not good, Ayumi, Makoto". Makoto said "I agree, Inuyasha. If them hurt Kagome and Ami, their dead". Ayumi said "Is possibly last minute Christmas shopping you two".

To be continue.

Please review, Pantherian Queen


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Chaos

Rating T or M: Sex, Cursing, etc.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Rei x Sesshomaru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Mai-Hime with a hint of Yu-Gi-Oh! but this crazy idea and OC.

Summary: Christmas is here and let the chaos begin.

'' thinking

[] telepathly

Name: Samantha O'Brien or called Sam  
Age: 19  
Alas: Shadow Wildcat or Mystic Knight of the Elements.  
Family: Ayumi (Cousin, Present). Allison (Twin, Present and past). Other family in past is unknown.  
Hair: Long Black hair in low ponytail  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
Uniform: (Sage level) Black short shirt with forest green vest with different color roses. Black pants with black boots and black biker gloves.  
Weapons: Large sword called the Zanbato.  
Attacks: NA

Name: Allison O'Brien or called Ally  
Age: 19  
Alas: Sailor Elements  
Family: Ayumi (cousin, Present). Sam (Twin, Present and Past). Other family in past is unknown.  
Hair: Dark blonde  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
Sailor outfit: Same as Sam but vest is a medium blue with different color roses and biker gloves is medium blue.  
Weapons: Daggers  
Attacks: NA

Information: Sam and Allison is secretly helping by training Kagome and Ami in their ability as twins to get stronger. Kagome and Ami don't know is Sam and Allison are Shadow Wildcat, the leader of the Mystic Knights and Allison is Sailor Elements of the Sailor Senshi.

Chapter 4: New Gifts from Sam and Allison

December 23, 2009

As Kagome driving to the mall Sam ask "When we get done shopping, We need talk to you, Kagome and Ami?". Ami ask "Where, Sam?". Allison said "Somewhere that no one will heard us talk". Ami said "How about the Full Moon Cafe, Allison?". Kagome said "Tai and Nissha is visiting family, Ami. So it is closed for now until they get back, Sis". Ami said "I got the keys because they ask to take stock inventory for them while they are gone, Kagome". Kagome said "That nice to know, Sis. Who helping, Ami?". Ami said "Since we going there to talk so the four of us, Kagome". Sam said "That sound like a good plan to me, Ami". Allison nodded her head yes and said "I agree". So they got to the mall and went inside. Sam and Allison went to the game shop there. Sam was buying more duel monsters for a tournament in the summer and Allison was buying a chess set for Ami since they got everyone else. The board of the chess set is hard wood of oak and pine. The chess pieces are blue and green marble. Sam saw it and nodded to agree with Allison. Kagome and Ami wait wait outside the store talking. Ami said "I wonder they want to talk to us about, Kagome?". Kagome shrug her shoulders and said "I don't know, Ami".

Sam and Allison pay for their stuff and left the store. Sam said "Let's go, Kagome, Ami". Ami said "Ok, Sam, Allison". Kagome ask "What did you get, Sam, Ally?". Sam said "We brought a present for someone and I got new cards for my deck for the tournament in the summer here in Tokyo, Kagome". Kagome said "You still dueling, Sam?". Sam said "Yes, Kagome. I will beat Kaiba this time for sure for order for to get the finals". Kagome and Allison shake their heads and said "You never give up, do you, Sam?". Sam said "Not until I put Kaiba in his place for being a rich jerk that he is". Both Kagome and Allison sweat-dropped at Sam for saying it about Kaiba. Ami was confused and ask "Why you hate Kaiba so much, Sam?". Kagome and Allison shake their heads no and Sam said "He broke someone heart that I care deeply for, Ami". Ami ask "Who?". Sam said "Shizuka, Jou little sister. He called her weak and pathetic. She is sweet, caring, love talking to people like your friend Usagi, Ami. That why I will have my revenge against Kaiba. I met her two years ago when I was 17 and she was 15. I was in the Battle City tournament at that time". The three of them is thinking 'She scary at times when she want to be'. So they left the mall to go to the Full Moon.

At the Full Moon 15 minutes later

Ami was checking stock with their help. Sam said "Me and Allison will be training you two, Ami, Kagome". Kagome said "Why?". Ami nodded to agree. Sam ask "Have you felt like you sad or angry at times when the other is and you not, Kagome, Ami?". Ami and Kagome said "Yes". Allison said "That empath ability you both share. You both feel each other emotions. Some twins are like that". Sam said "Sometimes they have another ability that they don't know about". Kagome and Ami nodded. Allison said "That talk to each other telepathly, Kagome, Ami. We be teaching you how to do it if something happens". They ask "How?". Sam said "It a slow progress to get use to it. If you rush, it will cause headaches. Step One: Think of something and focus on each other". So start to think about each other names first Kagome [Ami] and Ami [Kagome].

They both stop to look at each other shock. Kagome said "Did you said my name, Ami". Ami said "Did you?". Kagome said "I was thinking it, Ami". Ami said "So was I, Sis". Sam said "That good, you both got it on the first try. Ever thought you both was thinking, you created a telepathed link between each other". Allison said "It will take time to practice it. By the time you finished, you can talk to each other like you would normally do with everyone else, you two". Ami ask "Can you try with someone else". Sam said "Not yet, Ami. We will see how you both go with it for right now, Ok". Ami and Kagome nodded and went back to work.

Back at the Mizunos, Kinos, and Taishos

Makoto and Inuyasha was pacing back and forth worrying about them. Ayumi said "Calm down, you two. Possibly Ami checking the stocks at the Full Moon because she got the keys. She did promise them to check it for them". Makoto said "Now you tell us about it, Ayumi". So they both sat down on the the sofa of Makoto. Inuyasha said "I glad we got more sitting space". Makoto and Ayumi face-palmed their forehead and 'Why us?'. Ayumi said "It starting to get dark soon. So they will be home soon".

Back at the Full Moon

Ami saw it was getting dark and said "We better go home. It getting dark and you two need to get Ayumi home also". Allison remember something and said "I remember while you two was training. It was never another telepath with someone else before but we can try later, Kagome, Amy". Kagome said "We better lock-up then before we go home". So they lock-up and went home. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

to be continue

AN: It possibly be finish after Christmas. Until then Happy Holidays.

Please review, Peace. Pantherian Queen


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Chaos

Rating T or M: Sex, Cursing, etc.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Rei x Sesshomaru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Mai-Hime but this crazy idea and OC.

Summary: Christmas is here and let the chaos begin.

"" talking

'' thinking

[] telepathly talking

Chapter 5: Eve of Chaos

December 24, 2009

At Mizunos, Kinos, and Taishos

It was Christmas Eve morning and the sun is the thought Ami and Makoto window. Ami finish wraping her presents for everyone last night. Ami woke up to the sun shining on her and Makoto light breathing in her ear. Ami thinking about the twins and is six weeks along with them. Ami smile and woke Makoto up. Makoto woke up and said "Good Morning, Ami. How you doing this this morning?". Ami said "Good, Koto. I was thinking about what will happen after the twins are born, Sweetie". Makoto sat up and gently embrace Ami around her waist. Makoto said "Don't know until then, Love". Just then there is a knock on their door. Ami said "Come in, Kagome". Kagome open the door and "Breakfast is ready, Ami, Makoto". Makoto said "Let us get ready, Kagome. We be in a few minutes, ok". Kagome nodded and said "Okay, I tell Mom then you two". So Kagome shut the door so they can get ready.

Ami and Makoto came downstairs a few minutes later. Ami ask "Who cook breakfast this moring, Kagome?". Kagome said "I did, Ami". Ami look around and didn't see their mom anywhere. Ami ask "Where mom at, Sis?". Kagome said "At the hopsital this morning with her doing paper work. She be home later tonight, Ami". Ami look sad and Makoto notice it. Makoto said "Ami, you like to go out for a while after breakfast?". Ami said "Sure". As Makoto and Ami left to go somewhere. Kagome said "Inuyasha, we are surprising them with a gift I keep since my and Ami birthday". Inuyasha ask "What is it, Kagome?". Kagome said "Remember I start doing my art works and playing the piano for a while, Inuyasha?". Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome said "I found a picture of everyone and decide to do a painting of it, Inuyasha. The picture was taken at the park of that day we all met for the first time". Inyasha smile and said "Cool". Kagome said "I wish I meet my birth father, Inuyasha?". Shippo said "If he like both your adopted mother and birth mother, he cares about you".

With Ami and Makoto

After they left the house and go somewhere. Ami said "I need a ride to the airport real quick, Makoto?". Makoto said "Why?". Ami said "My dad coming for Christmas to meet Kagome". Makoto said "Sure, Ami". As they are driving, Ami thinking what will happen when Kagome meet their dad for the first time. It took them forty-five minutes to get to the airport. They got out of the truck and went inside to find gate 7. It took a few to find it. A man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a heavy shirt, blue jeans, and black boot carrying a large duffel bag (AN: Like the ones the army uses) looking around until he saw Ami. He yell "Ami, over here". Ami look and saw her dad that she hasn't seen in a long time. Ami walk to him with Makoto thinking 'Who he and how he know Ami?'. Makoto look at him and saw more of Kagome face features than Ami in him. Ami said "Hi, dad. How was the trip here?". Her dad said "It's okay. Unless you like flying and all. Who she, Ami?". Ami said "This is my girlfriend, Makoto. Makoto meet my dad, Taro Mizuno".

Makoto said "Hello, Mr. Mizuno". Taro said "Please called me Taro or Frog, Makoto?". Makoto ask "Frog?". Taro said "It's an old nickname from junior high school that I kept, Makoto. Because I use to have a pet bullfrog called Dare". Makoto nodded and said "Okay, Taro". Taro ask "How your mom doing, Ami?". Ami said "Okay, busy working at the hopstial, Dad". Taro nodded and said "This is the first Christmas that the three of us been together in 12 years, Ami. Is Makoto joining us with her family?". Makoto said "My parents are dead since I was 6 years old, Taro". Taro said "Sorry to hear that, Makoto". Makoto said "It okay, Taro. It was long time ago". They walk outside to the truck, they saw Mai and Casey.

Makoto said "I thought you two be at your friends on Fuuka Island until New Year's Casey, Mai?". Mai said "Change in plans, Makoto". Casey said "They were driving me nuts. Our friends on Fuuka Island always do that to me especially this time of year, Makoto, Ami". Mai ask "Who are you, sir?". Taro said "My name is Taro Mizuno, Ami dad. Please called me Taro or Frog. What are your names young ladies?". Mai said "My name is Mai and this is my girlfriend Casey". Casey whisper to Ami "Does Kagome know that he coming to visit?". Ami said "No, Casey. I gonna to surprise them both. Dad doesn't know Kagome found us or her know he visiting at all". Casey just shake her head at Ami and said "Can you two give us a ride to get home, please, Makoto?". Makoto said "Sure". So they got into the truck and left the airport to go home.

To be continue.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Look likes Kagome and her will meet for the first time.

Please review. Peace, Pantherian Queen


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Chaos

Rating T or M: Sex, Cursing, etc.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Rei x Sesshomaru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Mai-Hime but this crazy idea and OC.

Summary: Christmas is here and let the chaos begin.

"" talking

'' thinking

[] telepathly

Chapter 6: Father and Daughter reunion (Kagome Meet Her Dad)

December 24, 2009

As Makoto driving home with Ami and her dad, Taro after dropping off Casey and Mai home at their apartment.

FLASHBACK

Casey unlock her and Mai door, she turn to Makoto, Ami, and Taro said "Tell Kagome that we came home early and that we be at the party tomorrow night, Makoto". Makoto said "We will, Casey".

END FLASHBACK

Makoto wondering how Kagome will take meeting her father for the first time after 18 years since she was born. Makoto thinking 'She probably faint after meeting him'. Makoto pull into the driveway and said "We'll home, Ami". Taro ask "Does your mom know that I coming here, Ami?". Ami said "Yes, Dad. She know you coming". They walk to the door and open it and step inside. They took their shoes off and heard Inuyasha said "That you, Ami, Makoto?". Makoto said "Yes, Inuyasha. We have a guest as well". Ami ask "Where Kagome at and is mom home, Inuyasha?". Inuyasha said "They both in the kitchen. You want me to get them for you, Ami?". Ami said "Yes, Inuyasha". So Inuyasha went to the kitchen to get they. Ami saw Sam, Allison, and other people in the living room. Ami said "Hi, Guys". Sam said "Hey, Ami, Makoto". Allison said "Hi, Ami, Makoto". Shippo said "Hi, Aunt Ami, Aunt Makoto". Sango and Miroku said "Hey, Ami, Makoto". Makoto said "Hey, Guys". Miroku ask "You are sir?". Ami said "Wait for my mom and Kagome come here first, Miroku". Miroku nodded and waited for them. In the kitchen, Inuyasha said "Saeko, Kagome, Their home and there a guy with them as well?". Saeko said "No, She didn't do she just do".

Kagome said "What wrong, Mom?". Saeko said "You find out, Kagome". Inuyasha and Kagome just shrugged their shoulders and went into the living room and find out why. As they enter, they notice everyone was looking the man and notice the man is a older looking male venison of Kagome. He have black hair, brown eyes, and standing 5'9" high which was three inches taller then Kagome and five inches taller then Ami. Saeko said "Hello, Taro. It been awhile now, huh?". Ami said "Let introduced everyone, Mom". Sam said "I'm Samantha O'Brien but called Sam okay". Allison said "I'm Allison O'Brien, Sam younger twin sister but called Allison or Ally if you like, sir". Miroku said "I'm Miroku Horshi But called Miroku, sir". Sango said "I'm Sango Tajiya, Miroku finesse but called me Sango, sir". Shippo said "I'm Shippo Taisho, adopted of Kagome and Inuyasha Taisho, nephew of Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino, sir". Inuyasha said "My name is Inuyasha Taisho, adopted father of Shippo and boyfriend of Kagome, Sir".

Kagome said "My name is Kagome Iris Mizuno Higurashi, Sir but you called me Kagome". Taro said "I'm Taro James Mizuno but called me Taro or Frog, everyone". Saeko said "Taro is Kagome and Ami father". Kagome said "He my dad, Mom?". Taro said "This is Kagome the one who was put up for adoption 18 tears ago, Saeko?". Saeko said "Yes, Taro, Kagome ". Taro and Kagome look to each other and fainted. Inuyasha said "I was wonder who Kagome took after in her birth family and I know it now her father". Ami said "Let get them on the couches, please, Inuyasha". So Inuyasha put Taro on the larger couch and Kagome on the love seat and wait for them to wake up.

Time skip (30 mintues later)

After they woke up and started doing stuff and talking. Taro ask "Kagome, What do you like to do in your spare time?". Kagome said "I like to paint and play the piano, Dad". Kagome said "What you like to do, Dad?". Taro said "I'm an artist for a living and love to paint alot, Kagome". Shippo said "That one thing in common with each other". Kagome ask "Why did you and mom divorce, Dad?". Taro said "That a hard one, let me see. I don't remember, Kagome". Kagome ask "You still love mom as a friend, Dad?". Taro said "I still love your mom more as a friend, Kagome". Kagome to her father and said "You still in love with her, Dad?". Taro said "Yes, Kagome. But don't tell your mom, okay?". Kagome and Shippo nodded yes to him. Kagome started planning for them to start dating again when Taro said "I moving back to Tokyo because I working in the art museum here and be closer to you and Ami when she had the twins". Kagome said "Sure, Dad. Me and Ami be happy that you are here in Tokyo and that way I get to know you, Dad". Taro smile at Kagome and vice verse. A new beginning for the family. Forgiveness and hope for the future.

To be continue.................................  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Look like Kagome and Ami father is staying in Tokyo permanently.

Please review, Pantherian Queen


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Chaos

Rating T or M: Sex, Cursing, etc.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Rei x Sesshomaru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Mai-Hime or anything but this crazy idea and OC.

Summary: Christmas is here and let the chaos begin.

"" talking

'' thinking

[]telepathly

Chapter 7: Chaos end and new beginning

December 24, 2009

After Kagome and their father got done talking, Ami walk to Kagome and said "Casey and Mai are in town. So they going to be at the party tomorrow, Kagome". Kagome said "I guess their friends was driving Casey crazy no sooner they got there, huh, Ami". Ami said "Yes, they did, Kagome". Just then they heard the doorbell. Taro said "I get it, girls. That way we can talk". Kagome said "No, Dad. I get the door so you can talk to Ami". Taro said "Oh, Right, Kagome you win. You stubborn as your mother". Ami said "You stubborn too, Dad". Kagome walk to the door and open it. She saw Minako and Takenmara standing outside. Kagome said "I thought you two are in Kyoto with Sesshomaru and Rei, Mina and Takenmara?". Minako said "The four of us came back because it wouldn't be Christmas everywhere but here, Kagome". Kagome said "Tell them to come in, Takenmara, Mina". So Takenmara got Rei and Sesshomaru to come in as well so they can talk. Ami heard "Ami" and nearly fell to the floor in a flying hug from Minako. Ami said "When you got back, Mina?". Minako said "Today with the others". Ami look and saw Rei, Sesshomaru, and Takenmara. Rei ask "Who he, Ami?". Ami and Kagome 'Rei is also blunt when there something is new'. Ami said "This is my and Kagome dad Taro James Mizuno".

Taro said "Please called me Taro or Frog". Rei left eye twitch and "My name is Rei Hino, Sesshomaru girlfriend". Minako said "My name is Minako Aino, Takenmara girlfriend. Please called me Mina or Minako". Sesshomaru said "I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha older half-brother, Rei boyfriend, Takenmara father, Shippo uncle, and Kagome teacher in the arts of using the katana and her best frinend of course". Minako said "That a mouth full, Sesshomaru". Takenmara said "I'm Takenmara Taisho, Sesshomaru son, Inuyasha nephew, Shippo cousin, and Mina boyfriend". Rei look at Taro and Kagome and said "Guys, does Taro and Kagome look alike to you?". Takenmara said "Yeah but three differences, Rei. Taro is taller then Kagome and is a guy. Kagome has a scar over on the left side from below the hair going down over the eye to her chin, Rei". Kagome and everyone just shake their heads at them.

Time Skip (December 25, 2009 at 8:00am in the morning)

Shippo yell "It Christmas. Come on everyone it time to open presents!". Kagome said to Inuyasha "We better get up before Shippo come in here, Inuyasha?". Inuyasha said "Feh". Kagome said "You want Shippo to see us in the nude, Inuyasha?". Inuyasha said "Alright, Kagome. I getting up". Inuyasha and Kagome got up to take a shower together and get dress before Shippo come in and get them. It took a minutes for them to get ready. Shippo knonk on the door and said "Can I come in, Mama?". Kagome said "Yes, Shippo". Shippo come in and said "Ami is not answering her door, Mama?". Inuyasha said "They could be still sleeping, Shippo?". Kagome said "I go check on them. Ami and Makoto are up before this this because Makoto is cooking Christmas feast and Ami is studying early in the mornings". Inuyasha said "How did you know, Kagome?". Kagome said "They told me, Inuyasha". Inuyasha lifted his head to smell for food is cooking. He smell eggs, bacons, toast, and more. Inuyasha said "Makoto is in the kitchen like you said but I don't smell Ami in the house, Kagome".

So they went downstairs to the kitchen and ask Makoto. Kagome ask "Where Ami at, Makoto?". Makoto said "She went with Taro to the art museum, Kagome". Kagome paled and said "Oh, no". Makoto, Shippo, and Inuyasha look at Kagome and said "What wrong, Kagome?". just as her mom came in the kitchen for coffee. Kagome said "Inuyasha, remember I did some paintings for the art museum?". Inuyasha said "Yes". Kagome said "Dad is now working at the art museum where my paintings are now, Inuyasha. Ami doesn't know it neither, Inuyasha". Inuyasha ask "Does your mom know about it, Kagome?". Saeko said "You got paintings at the same art museum your father is working now, Kagome?". Kagome saw how hurt, sad and angry is her mom and said "They base on the Warring States Era or called the Feudal Era, Mom. It part of the history that fantasized me alot, too. The oldest painting there is four years old and call The Swordman, Mom". Makoto said "I saw it once when it was put in the museum and never known who did it because of the details of the painting, Kagome. So you the one who did it?". Kagome said "Yes, Makoto. There a total of 12 paintings there right now and working on three more as well".

At the art museum

Ami was waiting for her dad to finish everything before starting working there. Ami looking anything to find of interest and saw a painting that Makoto said she saw once. So she went over to look at it and saw it called the Swordman. It base on a Samurai in the the Feudal Era. The artist name is K. Higurashi. Ami went over to the office and "Dad, Who K. Higurashi is?". Taro said "Let look at the files real quick, okay, Ami". Ami waited for her dad to come back. Taro came back and "The artist whole name is Kagome Higurashi and her painting is the Swordman. You saw the painting down the hall didn't you, Ami?". Ami said "Yes, that why I ask, Dad. Is there a picture of her, Dad?". Taro said "Yes there is and oh, my. It your sister Kagome at age 14 years, too". Ami was shock and look at the picture of Kagome at 14 years old. Ami said "She look happy when she did the painting, Dad?". Ami look at her father and saw he still looking the file. Ami ask "What wrong, Dad?". Taro said "The file said she got 12 paintings here at the museum". Ami said in shock "12 paintings, Dad". Taro nodded at Ami. Ami sat down for a few minutes and said "Wow". Taro said "They all in the same hall, too". Ami and Taro went and look at Kagome paintings. They saw how much work went into them. Taro said "We better go home before anyone worries about us, Ami?". Ami nodded and they left after locking up the museum.

45 minutes later at the Mizunos, Kinos, and Taishos place

Ami and Taro walk in the door and saw everyone waiting for them. Ami said "Hey". Shippo ask "Now we open presents, please". Everyone got around the tree to their presents. Ami whisper to Kagome "I saw all your paintings today, Sis and they are beautifully done as well". Kagome said "You not angry at me are you, Ami?". Ami shake her head no and said "I was just surprise, Sis". Everyone got their presents and open them. Shippo got art supplies from Kagome, building blocks from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Ami making it a total 2,500 pieces, sweater from Saeko, a stuff bear from Minako, a stuff frog from Taro, a pair of skates and safety gear from Makoto, a stuff fox from Rei and so on (AN: Skipping some parts to get to Ami and Makoto). Ami got a hard wood chess board with blue and green marble chess pieces from Sam and Allison, a leather coat from her dad, a painting of everyone at the park from Kagome, books from Rei, Usagi, Minako, and everyone else. Ami said "That everyone but Koto". Makoto said "I didn't forget, Ami". Makoto went into her jeans and got out a velvet box. Everyone was waiting to see what happen next with them. Makoto said "Since there no law for us to marry yet but this is a promise until that happen, Ami". Makoto open the velvet box and Ami saw the ring. It was a white gold ring with a small sapphire gem and the signs of Jupiter on one side and Mercury on the other of sapphire.

Ami said "It beautiful, Makoto. I can't wait for that happen, My love". Ami cry tears of joy because of it and Makoto put the ring on her finger. Minako said while crying "Why everything for people who love each they of the same sex". Kagome said "Because of their hate for not able to understanding things in the world, Mina". Everyone nodded at that. Ami gave Kagome her presents along with Makoto. Makoto got Manowar cd and a rose pendent with chain from Ami. Makoto said "Thanks, Ami". Kagome got a dragon pendent and Linkin Park cd from Ami. Kagome said "Thanks, Ami". Ami said "You welcome, Kagome, Makoto". Everyone heard Saeko said "Taro, You a dead man when I get of hold of you". Everyone saw Saeko present from Taro. It was a violet nightgown that stop mid thigh with a matching teddy. Everyone blush when they saw it. Inuyasha said "There one more present for you, Kagome". Kagome wonder what it is. Inuyasha got took out a red velvet box and got down on one knee. The guys smile and the girls gasp at what they saw. Inuyasha said "Kagome, First we was for 3 years and counting then we became boyfriend and girlfriend for more then 4 months. Kagome, you my best frriend and everything. Will you be my wife and mate as long as we live?". Kagome said "Yes, Inuyasha. I will be your wife and mate until the end our lives". Inuyasha put the on her finger. Rei said while crying "Two special moments on Christmas, It beautiful". Everyone look at Rei and smile. The day ended perfectly for them

the end

I don't any same sex laws that are there but love can conquer all.

Please review, Pantherian Queen


End file.
